


i want some satisfaction, take me to the stars

by wintyfreshh



Series: fall into me [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Other, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, at the beginning, mentioned but not described in any detail, my christ y'all, not mentioned that much but you better believe its there, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintyfreshh/pseuds/wintyfreshh
Summary: It takes Lyf a second to gather their bearings enough to pull back from where they’ve been mouthing desperately at Jonny’s throat. They peer over their shoulder to see Brian leaning against the doorframe, a fond and decidedly heated look in his eyes. At his sly grin Lyf knows that they’re about to be the least anxious person in history. Possibly in all of existence.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Lyfrassir Edda, Jonny d'Ville/Lyfrassir Edda
Series: fall into me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893151
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	i want some satisfaction, take me to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> how tf are y'all out here writing like 18 fics in a week? i write one thing and have to recuperate for a month. anyways, I Am Not Immune to drumbot brian. he is big and i am yearning. this is a series now i guess? i only edited this once bc i couldnt be arsed, so please lmk if there are any glaring mistakes or i missed any tags. words for lyfs junk: cunt, clit, cock, folds, hole, entrance, theyre also called good boy a few times; for jonny: cock, dick, folds, hole. title from cut to the feeling by crj :)

Over the last few weeks Lyf has found themself a frequent visitor to Jonny’s room. Lyf’s anxiety had lessened somewhat as they settled into the rhythm of life on the Aurora. The spikes of fear and tension still came, but Jonny had proven himself remarkably perceptive when it came to Lyf’s mood, dragging them to his room for a dulcifying fuck whenever he sensed an anxious episode coming. It was cheaper than therapy. More fun, too.

This particular night finds Lyf shaking and whimpering in Jonny’s lap as he fucks them agonizingly slowly. They’ve already come twice, once on their own fingers as Jonny watched and another on Jonny’s mouth, and now he’s just torturing them. His iron grip on their hips keeps Lyf still as he rolls his hips so languidly they could scream. 

As it is, Lyf really doesn’t have the presence of mind to do much besides clutch at Jonny’s shoulders while they whine, flushed face tucked against his neck. Jonny’s control of his strap is so precise as to be mechanical, and he grinds into Lyf with a devastating exactness that sends sparks cascading up their spine with every tiny movement. 

Their resolve is wearing thin, and they’re perilously close to dissolving into the begging they know Jonny wants to hear when a voice cuts in from the doorway.

“Well this is a nice sight.”

It takes Lyf a second to gather their bearings enough to pull back from where they’ve been mouthing desperately at Jonny’s throat. They peer over their shoulder to see Brian leaning against the doorframe, a fond and decidedly heated look in his eyes. At his sly grin Lyf knows that they’re about to be the least anxious person in history. Possibly in all of existence. 

Before Lyf can voice that particular thought, Jonny grinds up into them roughly and a breathless whine escapes them. Brian laughs. “Poor thing.” He says sympathetically. “Is Jonny torturing you?” 

Lyf nods. Getting Brian’s hands on them is more than worth whatever punishment Jonny is sure to dole out in response. For now though, Jonny seems content to play along. In a blur of movement far too quick for Lyf’s pleasure-addled brain to compute, they’re lifted out of Jonny’s lap and pushed up to their knees to face Brian. The pilot watches from the doorway as Jonny wrestles one of Lyf’s arms behind their back. His other hand grips their hip, fingers pressing in soon-to-be bruises. 

Brian raises an amused eyebrow at Jonny’s roughness. Totally restrained, Lyf feels a thrill of submission run through them as Brian approaches, radiating a gentle authority. He takes Lyf’s jaw firmly in a cool hand and leans down to give them a sweet kiss. Lyf hums against his lips, their eyes falling shut. They miss Brian’s fond smile but it feels too good to not melt into.

Brian releases Lyf’s jaw to trail his hand downward. They aren’t sure if it’s the brush of metal down their chest that makes them shiver, or the way Jonny’s now kissing at their neck hotly. Brian finally, _finally_ reaches their cunt and begins to rub at their cock. Lyf tries their best to rock against his fingers but Jonny holds them tight, a warning scrape of teeth on the sensitive skin below their jaw. 

“Needy thing.” Brian admonishes gently. “Let me take care of you. How many times have you come already?” His voice is low and sweet and Lyf can already feel themself sinking under as they look up at him.

“Only twice,” Jonny answers for them, punctuating it with a sharp bite to their shoulder. Lyf can’t help but grumble at that. Brian laughs but takes pity on Lyf, sliding his fingers through their slick folds and slipping two in. He curls them just so to make Lyf shiver again.

“Mm, Brian,” they whine. “I wanna come, fuck.”

Brian takes them in, the flush rising on their chest, lips parted and pleading, eyes glassy. “Okay, baby.” He smiles, giving them another warm kiss for good measure. “You wanna fuck yourself on my fingers?” 

Lyf nods a little frantically. “Please”

Jonny huffs a laugh into Lyf’s shoulder and loosens his hold on them. He’s still got their arm trapped behind their back, but he let’s go of their hip so they can get the leverage they need. He continues nipping and sucking at Lyf’s throat as he strokes their side absent-mindedly.

Lyf rolls their hips desperately now that they can move, a bright moan tearing from them when Brian curls his fingers slow and deep. “So good, so good.” They mumble. Brian adds a third finger in response. Lyf gasps. The stretch makes them desperate to come _now_. They’ve spent far too long being teased by Jonny.

Lyf holds Brian’s hand in place with their own, fucking down on his fingers frantically. They whimper and gasp and squirm as they chase their climax. 

Brian just laughs. “Aw, was Jonny making you wait for it?”

“Yeah. He. Mm, fuck. Need it,” Lyf manages, too focused on the resolute pressure of Brian’s fingers on their g-spot. 

“Oh, you love it,” Jonny sneers, swatting their ass. 

Lyf jerks forward at the sudden sting, and the change in angle sends them over the edge. “Fuck, oh _fu_ \- ”. They shake apart, sharp current of pleasure flooding through them. Brian works them through it. The sensation of Brian’s unyielding fingers, metal cool in the heat of Lyf’s cunt overloads their system, and they tip forward to lean their forehead against Brian’s stomach.

He strokes their hair as they come down, waiting for the trembling to lessen before gently removing his fingers. Jonny finally releases his iron hold on their arm, and they settle back on their thighs. Brian brings his fingers, slick with Lyf’s come, to their lips. They breathe out a whine and begin to lick at his fingers, swirling their tongue around the metal digits until they’re clean. 

“Christ, Brian,” are the first words they can manage. They laugh a little breathlessly. 

Lyf leans their weight into Jonny’s side, and his arm slips around their waist. They know the soft gesture won’t last long, but his thumb stroking their hip is so good while Jonny allows it.

Brian finally takes a seat on the bed, fingertips skimming Lyf’s thigh as he rakes his eyes over them. His gaze is equal parts heat and amusement as he asks, “You up for more?”

“Mm, definitely,” Lyf responds, still a little lazy from coming. “ _This_ asshole” they poke at Jonny’s belly, “has been holding back tonight.”

Jonny gives their shoulder a wicked bite. “Not my fault you’re such a slut,” he retorts. 

“I thought that might be the case,” Brian grins. “Brought my biggest cock.” 

Lyf bites their lip at the thought then moans sharply as the arm that Jonny has around their waist sneaks downward and he begins to thumb at their clit. Brian glances at Jonny’s strap and seems to consider. “Hm. Who do you want to fuck you, love?” 

“I - ah - both,” Lyf bites out, squirming under Jonny’s clever fingers, pupils blown wide. “Please, I want both.”

Brian groans at the thought. He grabs a fistful of Lyf’s curls and drags them in for a kiss in reward. Jonny snickers. “Told you they’re a slut.” He begins to circle more insistently at Lyf’s clit, causing them to moan into Brian’s lips. “You want both our cocks?” Jonny asks lowly in their ear.

“Yes,” Lyf hisses. They’re so wet they can feel their thighs getting slick. Therapy really could not hold a candle to this, they think. Brian moves to press hot, insistent kisses along their throat as Jonny continues. “Gotta earn it, Edda. Suck my cock like a good boy and you can have both.”

Lyf is nodding violently before Jonny can even finish the thought. They feel more than hear Brian’s amused hum in the hollow of their throat. “Knees, then,” Jonny orders, dropping a kiss below their ear. 

Lyf is a little too floaty at this point to manage on their own, weighed down by lazy waves of syrupy submission, so Brian helps them untangle their limbs and settle on the floor next to the bed. Jonny stands above them, solid and smirking, and cards a hand through Lyf’s hair. He fists his cock in the other, and guides Lyf down with surprising gentleness. Lyf laps at the head, small kitten licks, until they can get the message from their brain to their mouth to press a few hot kisses down the length. 

“Just like that,” Jonny murmurs. Lyf blinks up at him with hazy eyes before slowly taking his cock in their mouth. Jonny’s strap is the perfect size, in Lyf’s opinion - big enough to provide a pleasant weight but not so large as to be uncomfortable as they bob their head languidly. Nowhere near as big as Brian’s cock, Lyf remembers with a dizzying pang of arousal. The thought is incentive enough for them to pick up the pace, working down Jonny’s cock until they reach the base. 

Jonny’s hand in their hair turns firm as he holds them in place. Lyf can feel themself drooling, and they swallow around Jonny’s strap. Igneous eyes rake over their reddened lips, their eyelids heavy with desire. Jonny thrusts, once, twice, just to hear Lyf gag before pulling them back.

He runs his thumb over their spit-slick lips as they gasp in a ragged breath, careful eyes searching for any hint of true discomfort. Finding none he sets about wrestling his harness into a more advantageous position. Lyf can see the wetness on his thighs. They take the opportunity to find Brian, who they kind of lost track of with Jonny’s dick down their throat. The pilot is lounging against the headboard in Jonny’s initial spot, stroking his cock lazily, clearly enjoying watching Lyf gradually fall apart. He gives them an exaggerated wink after their eyes linger on his attachment (Lyf can’t help it - Brian has a stupid nice dick). 

Jonny’s finally rearranged his equipment, at least enough to give Lyf access to his folds, which they lick at greedily the moment they can. They flick their tongue over his cock, which gets a nice shiver in response, before nipping and sucking their way to his hole. Lyf let’s themself get lost in the sensation as Jonny rides their tongue, moaning wantonly into his folds. All the fucking edging must have been taking its toll on Jonny too, because it only takes a few moments for him to reach his peak. 

Panting, he pulls Lyf up for a none-too-gentle kiss, all wicked teeth and clever tongue. Lyf feels fuzzy in all the right ways, mind a drifting nebula. Jonny must help them to the bed, into Brian’s lap, because they find themself looking up at the pilot when their mind sharpens enough to peek through the haze.

“Hi,” they smile dreamily.

Brian plants a fond kiss on their cheek. “Hi. How are you doing, baby?” 

“Mm, good. Ready for you.”

They feel Jonny press up against their back, his skin delightfully warm to Lyf’s punch-drunk senses. It seems like too much effort to be totally present, so Lyf lets themself float in and out while Jonny (they think) opens them up, curling and stretching his fingers gently to make certain they’re ready for the ordeal that is taking Brian’s cock. 

Lyf is, however, keenly aware as Brian finally pushes into them. Jonny helps hold Lyf steady, murmuring soothing praises. When Brian finally bottoms out Lyf can’t contain a shivery whine. 

“Brian, Brian,” they whisper. They feel so fucking _full_ and Brian hasn’t even started to move. When Jonny gets inside them it’s possible they’ll actually combust. When he deems Lyf ready, Brian gives few slow thrusts. Their eyes fall shut at the perfect slide of his cock. “So good, fuck,” they mumble. 

Jonny’s fingers on their clit are sensory overload and the ability to concentrate leaves them as quickly as it came. Each touch, each tiny movement is a lightning strike. Jonny slips a finger in alongside Brian’s cock, two, three, and then Lyf feels the blunt head of his strap at their entrance.

If Lyf thought they felt _full_ when it was just Brian fucking them, its nothing compared to the sensation of both cocks. Their body feels frozen in electrified pleasure. All they can do is collapse, whimpering and sighing, against the solid comfort of Brian’s chest as he and Jonny begin to move in alternating thrusts. Just the idea of being fucked by both men has Lyf close to coming, but they want to hold out as long as they can, want to be this close to them for as long as possible. 

“ _Fuck_ Lyf, you feel so good.” Brian moans. His grip on Lyf’s waist is deliciously bruising, keeping Lyf grounded. Climax comes suddenly, and Lyf trembles and tenses through a wave of shimmering incandescence. The walls of their cunt clench and flutter, sending Brian over the edge as well. He grinds into them one final time before going boneless. 

At this point Lyf feels no need to stay present. Brian and Jonny will take care of them, this they know in the same way they know two and two make four. 

When Lyf finds it in them to blink blearily and will themself into a more conscious state, they’re tangled between Brian and Jonny, clean and sated and warm. “Mm, there you are,” Jonny murmurs softly when he notices them stir. “How are you feeling?” 

Lyf stretches like a cat in the sun before settling back into the tangle of limbs. They feel fantastic, contentment like spilled moonlight simmering in their belly. They feel utterly, totally cared for, mind quiet as they revel in the perfect closeness of this gentle intimacy. That seems like a lot to say though, so Lyf settles on “Good. Love you.” 

Brian smiles into their shoulder where he’s pressed behind them. “Love you too. You were so good for us, so good.” Lyf has a response to Brian’s soft praise, but they can’t fight the looming urge to doze off, so they think about how happy they are as loudly as they can, hoping that the others will know despite their quietness.

**Author's Note:**

> i have an outline for marius/lyf fic next because i think its actually required by law and morality to have them together. i have a [tumblr](https://chiquita-david.tumblr.com), come say hi


End file.
